Les Fées au Chapeau de Paille au Pays du Feu (HIATUS)
by Snow In Universe
Summary: Les ninjas de Konoha sont envoyés à Fiore pour une mission de rang S. Les mugiwaras se perdent dans une tempête et se retrouvent dans un royaume inconnu. La team Natsu est à Crocus pour faire une petite mission habituelle. Lorsque le destin réunit ces trois puissantes équipes, la rencontre est... explosive ! Xover Naru/FT/OP Slash/Het NaruSasu GreyNa.. RÉSUMÉ COMPLET DANS LE PROFIL
1. Prologue — Nouvelle aventure

Hello, tous !

Voici donc ma première fiction… J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos exigences ^^ Je ne sais pas du tout si elle sera longue ou courte, vu que je n'ai pour l'instant que le début… qui devrait pouvoir remplir deux/trois chapitres, pas plus… Et qu'il faut que j'écrive XD Breeeef…

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et attends votre avis sur ce prologue avec impatience !

J'essaierai de faire des chapitres plutôt long (du moins pour moi…) disons entre 3000 et 5000 mots minimum par chapitre… Bon, vu ce que je lis des fois, c'est vraiment court en fait… Mais je suis plutôt penchée sur les chapitres courts, donc bon… Bon, et puis cette fiction ne fera pas 100 chapitres, c'est sûr… Je ne sais pas où ceux qui réussissent cet exploit trouvent autant d'idées… Je les respecte pour ça, mais je n'en suis pas capable ^^

En ce qui concerne le rythme de parution… Il sera lent. Qu'on se le dise tout de suite, je n'ai aucun rythme, je ne me pose pas de limites et j'ai BEAUCOUP de fictions en même temps, que je ne posterai pas forcément sur ce site. Donc, sauf si j'ai un sursaut d'inspiration… Ça mettra un bout de temps à sortir… Et ne comptez pas en semaines… Désolée -'

Enfin bon ! Pour les patients qui sont restés, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, les univers non plus. Ils reviennent à Masashi Kishomoto pour Naruto, Eiichiro Oda pour One Piece, et Hiro Mashima pour Fairy Tail.

 **RÉSUMÉ COMPLET :** Quelque part, sur Grand Line, il y a un endroit où l'océan est plus tumultueux que nulle part ailleurs, où la tempête est éternelle. Nombreux sont les navires qui y ont sombré ou qui s'y sont perdus à tout jamais. Il existe à cet endroit un canal, secret pour tous, menant à des terres encore inconnues des voyageurs des mers.

Au-delà du pays du Feu, au-delà même des Cinq Grandes Nations, il existe un grand royaume non habité par les shinobis, dont la protection est assurée par ces hommes aux pouvoirs extraordinaires qu'on appelle Mages.

Les ninjas de Konoha sont envoyés à Fiore pour la première mission de l'Histoire des shinobis en dehors des Cinq Grandes Nations ; les Mugiwaras se perdent dans la tempête et sont forcés à prendre le fameux canal secret ; la team la plus puissante de Fairy Tail est à Crocus pour un travail rapide. Quand ces trois équipes se rencontrent, c'est explosif, comme un coup du destin.

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _ **10 avril de la 1307**_ _ **ème**_ _ **année du Monde.**_

 _ **Konoha, Pays du Feu.**_

 _ **21h30.**_

Le blond ne tenait pas en place sur le tabouret de l'Ichiraku, manquant d'ailleurs de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Le vieux Teuchi, intrigué par son comportement, finit par lui demander les raisons de son agitation :

— C'est parce-que demain, on a enfin une mission de rang S ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on n'en avait pas eu de ce niveau !

En fait, Naruto était excité à chaque fois avant une mission. Même si la plupart du temps son enjouement disparaissait à l'entente de la tâche à faire, qu'il jugeait bien trop modeste pour un shinobi de son niveau exceptionnel… Mais cette fois-ci, les choses étaient différentes : c'était la première fois que la team 7 était entièrement réunie pour une mission de cette envergure depuis le retour de Sasuke, près d'un an et demi plus tôt. Retour qui s'était d'ailleurs déroulé dans des circonstances difficiles… Toujours était-il qu'après sa réintégration officielle, six mois après son arrivée durant lesquels il avait dû croupir en prison, il avait été suspendu de missions pendant six mois encore, question de confiance… Puis les missions qu'il avait faites, obligatoirement accompagné d'un jônin – consigne d'ailleurs toujours en instance – étaient de rang B, tout au plus. Étrangement, le brun ne s'était jamais plaint d'être traité comme un genin, ou un chûnin, tout au plus. Même lorsque Naruto, Sakura et Sai partaient, sans lui, faire une mission de rang A ou plus, quittant le village pour plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois.

Si lui ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, Naruto estimait qu'il avait perdu près d'un an de sa vie, entre son emprisonnement puis son inactivité forcée, avec interdiction de quitter le village, même accompagné. Et le blond s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à le ramener à Konoha – Sasuke étant finalement revenu de son plein gré pour des raisons différant avec celles que lui exposait Naruto à chaque entrevue – et de ne pas avoir réussi à le convaincre de revenir.

Cette mission s'annonçait comme la reprise, la vraie, des fonctions de ninja de l'Uchiha.

Pour ces raisons, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter sur son tabouret, ne réussissant à se concentrer sur rien, pas même les excellents ramens qui lui avaient été servis, l'exaltation prenait le pas sur absolument tout.

Le soir, lorsqu'il se coucha, l'agitation le gênait encore pour dormir, pourtant il essayait désespérément de se calmer. Il ne voulait en aucun cas être en mauvaise forme le lendemain.

Se tournant sur le dos, le blond étendit se bras de part et d'autre de son corps et soupira en observant le plafond de sa petite chambre. Son impatience exagérée le surprenait tout de même légèrement. Certes, il était excité à chaque fois qu'il apprenait qu'il aurait une mission, mais cette fois, il était maintenant plus d'une heure du matin et il ne parvenait toujours pas à se calmer. Sachant déjà qu'il ne serait pas dans les meilleurs conditions physiques le lendemain, ou plutôt quelques heures plus tard, vu l'heure, il soupira à nouveau, les yeux toujours grands ouverts.

Lentement, il posa une main sur son ventre, à l'endroit où il devinait que se trouvait l'emplacement du saut de Kyuubi. Il inspira lentement, sentant sa peau se soulever doucement sous sa paume, réitérant plusieurs fois l'exercice.

Petit à petit, il se sentit se détendre, son corps se relâcha et se paupières se firent lourdes. Il ferma alors les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres – dernière trace de son enjouement – et sa dernière pensée fut qu'il espérait faire de belles rencontres sur le chemin de la mission. Il s'endormit dans cette position et ne bougea pas de la nuit.

 **OoOoO**

 _ **11 mai de la 1307**_ _ **ème**_ _ **année du Monde.**_

 _ **Quelque part sur Grand Line.**_

 _ **22h38.**_

Le calme régnait enfin en maître sur le Thousand Sunny, bateau du si populaire équipage du chapeau de paille.

La navigatrice soupira de soulagement dans la nuit. Les mugiwaras étaient très attachants, certes, mais aussi affreusement fatigants de par leurs incessantes simagrées et gentilles disputes.

Nami leva les yeux vers la vigie où veillait le second du capitaine. Malgré leurs embrouilles et perpétuelles querelles, la rousse appréciait sa présence rassurante lorsqu'enfin, le soir, il devenait serein et silencieux – bien qu'il fût plutôt souvent silencieux la journée aussi. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, comme à chacun des membres de cet équipage singulier, et savait qu'il les protégerait tous au péril de sa vie s'il l'avait fallu.

La jeune femme sourit un instant, face à l'océan. Sereine, elle observa le ciel dégagé au dessus de sa tête, laissant apercevoir nombres de constellations. Le calme ambiant lui fit penser à l'archéologue de l'équipage. Nami devinait que Robin devait sans doute lire un énième de ses romans qu'elle achetait par dizaines lors des escales des mugiwaras, si nombreux que la navigatrice se demandait comment elle pouvait tous les ranger. La brune, si passionnée par la littérature, et malgré l'heure tardive, ne s'arrêterait sans doute pas avant une heure, voire deux, et la vision de la jeune femme plongée dans sa lecture fit à nouveau sourire Nami.

Imaginant les autres membres de l'équipage, eux tous rassemblés dans une seule et même pièce, la rousse retint un rire. Comme toujours, ils devaient être entassés les uns sur les autres à ronfler bruyamment en faisant des rêves tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres. Cette scène attendrissante qu'elle voyait quasiment chaque matin, la navigatrice se gardait bien d'en parler la journée, ne voulant en aucun cas changer les habitudes de ses nakamas, bien qu'elle doutât qu'ils ne s'en vexent.

Nami observa l'horizon une fois de plus, plissant les paupières puis fronçant les sourcils. Ces nuages qu'elle n'avait pas aperçus quelques minutes auparavant avaient beau être lointains, ils y seraient dans la journée suivante. Un orage approchait, un orage violent, elle en était certaine. Songeant à éventuellement changer de cap, la rousse se reprit. L'équipage saurait parfaitement se débrouiller contre un orage, même tumultueux. De plus, s'ils venaient à s'arrêter, il faudrait attendre le temps de recharge du Log Pose.

À nouveau confiante, elle détourna la tête de l'horizon, s'apprêtant à veiller pour la nuit, oubliant momentanément ce problème qui ne serait – du moins le croyait-elle – que passager, après tout. Elle s'étira longuement puis resserra sa couverture sur elle et se dirigea lentement vers la vigie dans le but d'y rejoindre Zoro.

L'épéiste grogna pour la forme en la voyant – il fallait bien conserver les relations houleuses après tout – puis détourna la tête. Elle cacha un sourire. Au fond, elle aimait les petites piques qu'ils se lançaient mutuellement chaque jour. Tout comme elle adorait son abruti de capitaine, et son obsédé de cuisinier, et son imbécile de canonnier, et son adorable médecin, et sa mystérieuse archéologue, et son pervers de musicien, et son crétin de charpentier. Tous les membres de cet équipage étaient chers à son cœur et elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour eux.

— Dors, lui ordonna Zoro. Je commence. Je te réveille dans trois heures.

La rousse ne se fit pas prier et s'installa le plus confortablement possible contre le mât. Elle ferma les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres – ce qui étonna Zoro car pour une fois, celui-ci n'était pas machiavélique – se disant qu'elle était heureuse de les avoir rencontrés, tous.

 **OoOoO**

 _ **12 mai de la 1307**_ _ **ème**_ _ **année du Monde.**_

 _ **Magnolia, Fiore.**_

 _ **11h33.**_

Sur le quai de la gare de Magnolia, une blonde, accompagnée d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu-violet, d'une autre à la longue chevelure flamboyante, d'une fille à l'air plus jeune aux cheveux bleu foncé et de deux bruns à la mine renfrognée, se lamentait. La petite équipée de mages légèrement singulière semblait s'impatienter, et pourtant, ce n'était pas à cause du retard d'un train. En effet, le vrai motif de leur agacement était le retard d'un de leur camarade. La rousse était d'ailleurs la plus révoltée, se remémorant sans cesse la scène où elle avait bien précisé que le rendez-vous était à 11h30 précises et que tout retard serait sévèrement puni.

Le retardataire n'avait-il donc pas peur de la mort pour lui faire pareil affront ? Trois minutes ! Déjà trois minutes ! C'était un scandale.

La blonde s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son ami à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, laissant la rage de la rousse s'amplifier encore et encore. S'ils rataient le train, dont le départ était prévu pour 11h40, ce à cause du retard de leur condisciple, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, surtout avec une Erza en furie…

Lorsqu'enfin Natsu daigna pointer le bout de son nez, à 11h38, Lucy poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Erza en colère n'était pas quelque-chose qu'elle souhaitait voir souvent… Après tout, la reine des fées, comme on la surnommait, méritait amplement sa réputation de femme terrifiante…

L'un des deux bruns, celui aux cheveux courts, le provoqua, moqueur.

L'interpellé l'apprêtait à lui répondre sur le même ton lorsqu'il sentit une aura sombre s'approcher dangereusement. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, effrayé à l'idée de ce que la rousse avait en tête – et ce n'était certainement pas lui faire preuve de son affection…

— Natsu… Le train s'apprête à partir, gronda Erza, le fusillant du regard, alors je ne te punirai pas tout de suite. Mais sache que, dès la fin de la mission, je te ferai subir la pire des tortures…

Elle fit volte-face à ces paroles et s'enfonça dans le train sans un mot.

Natsu la suivit en tremblant, autant choqué par les menaces de Titania qu'apeuré à l'idée de passer quatre heures dans un train…

En effet, comme chaque chasseur de dragons, Natsu souffrait d'un intense mal des transports, et malheureusement pour lui, la plupart des missions que son équipe et lui faisaient se trouvaient trop loin de leur QG pour qu'ils y aillent à pied…

Autant dire que le train pour lui était quelque-chose d'horriblement habituel.

Le convoi démarrait à peine que le visage de Natsu prit une teinte verdâtre, alors que celui de Gajeel, le deuxième brun, celui aux cheveux plus longs, qui était également chasseur de dragon, devenait quant à lui plus pâle.

Erza, plus énervée qu'à son habitude, les assomma – avec un plaisir presque malsain – histoire d'avoir la paix.

Lucy se désola du fait que les deux jeunes hommes étaient maintenant immunisés contre la magie de guérison de Wendy, la plus jeune, à force d'en avoir trop profité. Cette dernière s'excusant de ne rien pouvoir faire, Grey, le brun aux cheveux courts, lui passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux, la rassurant en lui disant qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Le petit groupe devait se rendre à Crocus, la capitale, pour effectuer une courte mission sans grande envergure. La motivation première des mages était l'argent que la mission leur rapporterait, la plupart étant à court.

Ainsi, c'est sans aucune appréhension de la suite des évènements que les quatre amis se détendirent enfin dans la cabine qu'ils occupaient, et s'endormirent lentement, bercés par les ronflements des deux chasseurs de dragons assommés.

* * *

Vouala donc le prologue ! Vous pouvez me croire quand je dis que c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit ^^ d'habitude ils ne font pas beaucoup plus de 200 mots… Juste pour poser des bases etc… Mais là, waouh ! J'ai fait un exploit XD

J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ Cette histoire m'a, pour ma part, l'air bien WTF… Je ne sais absolument pas comment ça va finir ! (ou continuer… Faudrait commencer par là, tiens) Vous vous douterez bien sûr que j'ai un semblant de scénario, quand même, mais ne vous attendez pas à un genre polar avec des indices disséminés dans tous les chapitres… J'ai pas l'niveau... Ce sera pour plus tard XD.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 1 — Des qwê ?

Hello, me revoilà !

Comme prévu, un certain temps entre le prologue et le chapitre 1, hein ? Bah, dites-vous que là, j'ai arrangé les choses et mon chapitre 2 est devenu le chapitre 1 puisque je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration pour le chapitre 1 (qui soit dit en passant ne fait même pas mille mots)... Bref, j'ai bouleversé mes plans initiaux... Mais j'ai réussi à adapter les choses... Tout ça pour dire que le chapitre 2 devenu chapitre 1 était _déjà_ écrit à la base, mais que là, je n'ai plus rien en réserve... Donc euuh, la suite... Je vais m'y mettre quand j'aurai du temps XD

Pour en revenir au chapitre, cette fois-ci, un seul point de vue que je vous laisse découvrir, et apparition de presque tout le monde !

Enfin, bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin ;)

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, les univers non plus. Ils reviennent à Masashi Kishomoto pour Naruto, Eiichiro Oda pour One Piece, et Hiro Mashima pour Fairy Tail.

 **RÉSUMÉ COMPLET :** Quelque part, sur Grand Line, il y a un endroit où l'océan est plus tumultueux que nulle part ailleurs, où la tempête est éternelle. Nombreux sont les navires qui y ont sombré ou qui s'y sont perdus à tout jamais. Il existe à cet endroit un canal, secret pour tous, menant à des terres encore inconnues des voyageurs des mers.

Au-delà du pays du Feu, au-delà même des Cinq Grandes Nations, il existe un grand royaume non habité par les shinobis, dont la protection est assurée par ces hommes aux pouvoirs extraordinaires qu'on appelle Mages.

Les ninjas de Konoha sont envoyés à Fiore pour la première mission de l'Histoire des shinobis en dehors des Cinq Grandes Nations ; les Mugiwaras se perdent dans la tempête et sont forcés à prendre le fameux canal secret ; la team la plus puissante de Fairy Tail est à Crocus pour un travail rapide. Quand ces trois équipes se rencontrent, c'est explosif, comme un coup du destin.

* * *

 ** _Précédemment..._**

 _Le petit groupe devait se rendre à Crocus, la capitale, pour effectuer une courte mission sans grande envergure._

 _..._

 _Cette mission s'annonçait comme la reprise, la vraie, des fonctions de ninja de l'Uchiha._

 _..._

 _Un orage approchait, un orage violent, elle en était certaine._

 _..._

 ** _La suite maintenant !_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Des qwê ?_

 _ **13 mai de la 1307**_ _ **ème**_ _ **année du Monde.**_

 _ **Crocus, Fiore.**_

 _ **11h17.**_

À Crocus, « Capitale de la floraison » du royaume de Fiore, régnait comme à son habitude une sorte d'agitation floue mais organisée.

Comme chaque jour de l'année, les rues bruyantes grouillaient de monde, des éclats de voix fusaient de temps en temps : une invitation à acheter les produits d'un étalage, à rentrer dans une boutique renommée, les enfants gambadant gaiement, les touristes visitant les monuments historiques, les quelques insultes et bousculades, parfois. Le tout formait une ambiance joyeuse et de vacances.

Devant le « Bar Sun », l'un des plus populaires de la ville, qu'on pouvait reconnaître au premier coup d'œil grâce à sa porte si caractéristique, un groupe de personnes se détachant du lot discutaillaient avec ferveur. Les mages de Fairy Tail faisaient comme à leur habitude plus de bruit que les autres.

— C'est _ta_ faute, Natsu ! Si tu n'avais pas retourné la bibliothèque comme le demeuré que tu es, on n'aurait pas mis quatre heures et on n'aurait pas seulement le quart de la récompense !

— Je m'en fous ! Je fonctionne à l'instinct ! Je trouvais pas ce foutu bout de papier, du coup-…

— Du coup tu t'es dis, comme un gros con, que tout foutre en l'air était une solution intelligente !

— La ferme, enfoiré ! cria Natsu avec colère.

— Toi, la ferme, allumette ! rétorqua aussitôt Grey. Tu devrais vraiment écraser, là !

— Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, le glaçon ?!

— J'ai dit que tu ferais mieux de fermer ta grande gueule, tête à flammes !

Les deux rivaux se faisaient face, se rapprochant à chaque fois un peu plus à chaque réplique. À présent, leurs fronts se touchaient presque et les deux se fixaient droit dans les yeux avec hargne. Natsu, rouge de rage, s'apprêta à répondre, pliant les genoux en position de combat, prêt à attaquer son adversaire, mais une main s'appuyant violemment sur son torse et le repoussant l'empêcha d'aller au bout de son intention. Surpris, il manqua de tomber à la renverse et se rattrapa de justesse au mur derrière lui.

— Vous faites vraiment chier, les mecs, grogna Gajeel en se frottant la tête avec ennui. Arrêtez-vous deux minutes, merde ! Des putains de gamins…

— Devrait-on lui rappeler que quand ce n'est pas avec Grey qu'il se bat, c'est avec lui ? chuchota Lucy.

La blonde secoua la tête, la mine désabusée.

— T'as dit quelque-chose, Bunny Girl, rugit le mage de fer, tout son sérieux disparu en un instant.

— Rien, rien, répliqua Lucy en agitant ses mains devant elle comme pour signaler un abandon. Vous êtes tous irrécupérables, de toute façon…

— T'es méchante, Luce, geignit Natsu alors que Grey croisait les bras en grommelant.

— Toi, tais-toi.

L'ordre avait claqué violemment tandis que menaçante, Erza s'approchait du mage de feu.

— Tu ne devrais à cette heure te soucier que du châtiment que tu vas recevoir, gronda-t-elle. Tes imbécilités nous ont fait perdre les trois-quarts de la récompense, Natsu ! Ton impolitesse et ton irrespect nous a coûté cher ! Cette mission aura été inutile, grâce à toi ! Sois sûr que le maître en entendra parler !

Le jeune homme, trop effrayé pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans la mauvaise passe où il se trouvait, se garda bien de souligner que le comportement d'Erza n'avait pas été meilleur que le sien. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de cette dernière et comprit aux expressions blasées de ses coéquipiers qu'ils pensaient la même chose que lui. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

— Je t'amuse ?! s'énerva la rousse.

Le rose ne répondit pas, les sens soudain en alerte.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il se redressa, ahuri.

— C'est quoi, ça ? grogna Gajeel.

— Je n'ai jamais… commença Wendy, désemparée.

Les trois chasseurs de dragons adoptaient un comportement qu'aucun des autres mages ne saisissait.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda alors Juvia.

— Vous avez quoi, là ? continua Grey, légèrement moins subtil que la jeune femme.

Le silence les accueillit, et lorsqu'enfin Gajeel se décida à répondre, ce fut pour les plonger encore plus dans l'incompréhension :

— Il y a une odeur… C'est… Je ne l'ai jamais sentie, c'est bizarre, ça… n'existe pas, _ça._ Ces gars… ces gens, ou ces choses, je ressens leur puissance, mais… Ce n'est pas de la magie !

— … Quoi ?

Grey l'observa comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête à côté de la première.

— Qu'est-ce' tu nous chantes, là ? bougonna-t-il, interdit. T'es tombé sur la-…

— Il a raison, le coupa Natsu, plus concentré que jamais. C'est pas de la magie, ce truc.

De plus en plus agités, les trois dragon slayers se tournaient dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément la source de ce pouvoir inconnu, sous les yeux incrédules de leurs amis.

Comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi écrasant sans le remarquer ? Cela semblait être apparu de nulle part, aucunement de manière progressive, pesant soudainement sur les épaules des mages avec force. Cette force inconnue commençait à faire paniquer Wendy qui sentait qu'ils s'aventuraient tous en terrain dangereux. Aux aguets, elle chercha sans relâche ce qui pouvait bien les déconcerter ainsi.

Elle observa quelques instants les passants, inconscients du potentiel danger qui planait au-dessus de leur tête. Ces derniers leur jetaient parfois des coups d'œil interdits ou amusés face à leur manège.

Soudain, la pression disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Les trois mages, en pleine recherche, se figèrent. Ébahis, ils s'observèrent sans comprendre.

— Mais quoi, bordel ? s'impatienta Grey devant leur manège.

— 'Y a plus rien, souffla Natsu avec ahurissement.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Vous vous donnez en spectacle en tournant en rond comme des chiens depuis cinq minutes pour du flan ?

Le mage de feu, légèrement sous le choc, s'irrita et se dirigea rapidement vers Grey pour le prendre par le col.

— C'est pas du flan, bordel ! T'as rien senti, toi ! C'est du putain de sérieux, ce truc !

— Ce n'est vraiment pas normal, continua Gajeel, la mine sombre.

— Ils ont raison, acquiesça Wendy, apeurée. C'est du jamais-vu… Il faut régler ça au plus vite !

Erza posa sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer, le calme ayant repris sa place en elle devant l'apparent sérieux de la situation.

— Si ce dont vous parlez est si grave que ça, nous devrions en parler au maître avant, et rentrer au plus vite.

— Des gens sont peut-être en danger, Erza, rétorqua Natsu. On n'a pas le temps ! Il faut trouver _ça_ au plus vite !

La mage en armure, toujours dubitative, l'observa longuement avant de se décider.

— Bon, d'accord. On va chercher un peu en ville mais si on ne trouve pas d'ici une heure, on appellera la guilde par Lacrima de Communication.

Son regard ne tolérait aucune objection, aussi les dragons, même s'ils trouvaient le temps de recherche court pour fouiller toute une ville, Crocus, qui plus est, ne protestèrent pas.

Le petit groupe se mit à fureter dans tous les coins de la ville pendant vingt bonnes minutes sans résultat. Ce que les dragons avaient senti semblait avoir bel et bien disparu.

Se retrouvant à nouveau devant le Bar Sun, la team commençait déjà à douter de l'issue de cette affaire. Une puissance telle que les trois dragon slayers l'avaient décrite ne pouvait pas s'évaporer dans la nature comme ça, si vite ! Tout ceci devenait de plus en plus étrange.

— Nous devrions peut-être nous séparer, proposa finalement Juvia. Trois équipes, chacune dirigée par un chasseur de dragons notre périmètre de recherche s'agrandirait.

— Elle a raison, acquiesça Gajeel.

— Comment on ferait pour signaler qu'on a trouvé un truc ? questionna rapidement Lucy, peu apte à devoir se battre contre quelque-chose dont elle ignorait tout uniquement avec un ou deux de ses coéquipiers. Autant qu'on soit tous ensemble si le combat venait à être engagé…

Les autres hochèrent lentement la tête. La reine des fées allait reprendre la parole lorsqu'un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention.

Elle tourna la tête vivement et fit signe aux autres de se taire. Fronçant les sourcils, elle dirigea son regard vers une ruelle à quelques mètres à peine d'eux, à l'endroit où elle avait cru apercevoir quelque-chose. Elle se dirigea lentement vers celle-ci et, plissant les yeux pour essayer de voir un quelconque mouvement dans la pénombre, elle finit par distinguer un groupe de personnes pour le moins singulier. Tous vêtus de capes claires et encapuchonnés, ils étaient une dizaine et semblaient s'agiter de plus en plus. De légers éclats de voix parvenaient aux oreilles de la rousse, pas assez pour qu'elle puisse comprendre le sujet de la conversation elle saisit néanmoins aisément qu'une dispute avait lieu.

— … le plan… Imbécile !... Chut… comprends ?... tuer… échouer… sept…

Ces malfrats préparaient de tout évidence un mauvais coup. Erza, folle de rage qu'on trouble les recherches d'une importance capitale qu'ils étaient en train de mener, accéléra le pas. Ces bons à rien allaient voir !

Les individus se tournèrent vers elle d'un seul et même mouvement alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Loin de s'en émouvoir, elle les fixa méchamment et franchit la distance qui les séparait encore.

— Vous… gronda-t-elle, arrivée à leur hauteur.

Ils n'esquissaient aucun mouvement, ne prononçaient aucune parole, semblaient attendre. Toujours plus agacée, Erza invoqua deux épées magiques et se prépara à les intimider de manière convaincante. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'une lame d'étrange forme se positionna à quelques centimètres à peine de sa gorge et qu'une main lui fit lâcher ses armes et coinça ses bras derrière son dos.

La mage chevalier écarquilla les yeux, totalement immobilisée. Quelle était cette vitesse ? Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir l'individu bouger qu'il se trouvait déjà derrière elle. La prise sur ses poignets se resserra, elle serra les dents. Ses amis derrière elle se précipitèrent immédiatement, se mettant en position d'attaque. Leurs ennemis firent de même.

Les mages de Fairy Tail n'osaient bouger, craignant que les représailles n'aillent à l'encontre d'Erza.

L'assaillant de la jeune femme se retourna lentement vers eux, entraînant son otage avec lui.

— On ne bouge pas, aucun mouvement brusque, ou je la tue, les avertit-il, menaçant.

La pression monta d'un cran à ces mots.

— Vous êtes qui ? demanda Gajeel, crispé.

— Nous retournons la question, rétorqua calmement l'un de ceux qui n'avaient pas encore bougé.

— Je ne pense pas non, ricana Grey.

— Je pense, pour ma part, s'interposa le preneur en otage, que nous avons de quoi vous convaincre de répondre.

Il secoua légèrement Erza pour soutenir ses précédentes paroles. Grey grogna de frustration.

— On est des mages de Fairy Tail, annonça Natsu, sourcils froncés. Et vous ?

— Des mages… ?

Les prétendus brigands s'agitèrent en chuchotant quelques instants.

— Lâche-la, ordonna finalement celui qui avait parlé avec calme quelques temps plus tôt à l'adresse de l'homme qui tenait encore Erza bloquée.

Celui-ci obéit et s'éloigna d'un grand bond à peine sa cible lâchée. Erza ne perdit pas de temps non plus et recula vers ses amis.

Leurs adversaires semblèrent se concerter silencieusement. L'un d'eux se mit en mouvement, faisant fi des autres faisant des gestes pour le retenir. Rapidement, il courut vers les mages, puis étrangement, bifurqua vers le mur et se mit à courrir le plus naturellement du monde dessus.

Le cœur de Natsu s'accéléra. La puissance était réapparue à l'instant où leur ennemi avait touché le mur, certes moins écrasante, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était bien la même qu'il avait sentie plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Un coup d'œil à Wendy et Gajeel lui apprit qu'il n'était pas seul à l'avoir remarqué.

— Putain, c'est eux !...

Lucy se tourna vivement dans sa direction, un instant à peine, son attention détournée par un regard perçant posé sur elle.

L'inconnu s'était arrêté en face d'elle. Enfin, en face, un bien grand mot pour quelqu'un posté à l'horizontale à votre hauteur, se fit-elle la réflexion en haussant légèrement un sourcil.

Deux orbes bleu clair l'observaient fixement, semblant l'aspirer dans la profondeur de ce ciel immaculé elle se figea. Une seconde l'image d'un décor totalement différent de l'actuel s'imposa à son esprit. Une salle plongée dans l'obscurité, l'humidité ambiante rafraichissant l'air, les barreaux d'une cage – une cage gigantesque. Et deux yeux lumineux qui la fixaient, menaçants, et ce rouge lui faisant penser au sang.

La peur pétrifia la mage aux clés. Ces yeux l'observant étaient comme une promesse de mort. Lentement, elle leva les siens et découvrit avec horreur un immense renard penché sur elle, un sourire des plus malveillants animant son visage. Derrière lui, neuf énormes queues fouettaient l'air à un rythme régulier, provoquant une bourrasque à chaque passage.

Cette vision n'avait duré qu'un instant, elle passa pourtant comme plusieurs longues minutes pour la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, l'homme encapuchonné ne s'était rendu compte de rien. La blonde entrevit un sourire lumineux se dessiner sur son visage – sourire qui n'avait rien en commun avec celui du renard géant.

— Ouais, déclara l'inconnu d'un ton guilleret. Y a pas de doute, je ressens une grande puissance en eux !

Il descendit du mur à ces mots, d'un saut. Il atterrit à quelques centimètres à peine de Lucy et se pencha sur elle. Par réflexe, la jeune femme se pencha en arrière en le voyant s'approcher.

— Dis, c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda soudainement son vis-à-vis.

— … Hein ?

Si la blonde s'était attendue à quelque-chose, ce n'était certainement pas à _ça_ ! Que lui voulait donc ce bandit ? Quelles pouvaient bien être ses intentions pour lui demander son nom ? De plus, une aura bizarrement avenante planait autour de lui, tranchant férocement avec celle du monstre qu'il semblait abriter en lui-même. Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de la mage stellaire. Qui était vraiment cet homme ? Il ne pouvait pas être un simple brigand… Une immense puissance émanait de lui, et pourtant, elle avait la sensation que ce n'en était qu'une partie, que le reste semblait bloqué, enchaîné.

— Éloigne-toi de Lucy ! cria Natsu, prêt à bondir à la moindre menace.

Curieusement, l'inconnu obéit, faisant un bond prodigieux pour rejoindre ses acolytes.

— On ne veut pas de problèmes, lança-t-il presque joyeusement. On est à la recherche de mages, justement !

— Ah ouais ? répliqua Grey. Comment tu veux qu'on te croie alors qu'on voit même pas ta tête ?

Aussitôt son interlocuteur retira sa capuche, laissant enfin voir son visage. Blond, les cheveux en bataille, de grands yeux bleus rieurs et d'étranges cicatrices marquant ses joues, il arborait un sourire étincelant. Les mages de Fairy Tail en furent sidérés. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air d'un voleur ! Plutôt d'un imbécile heureux, pensèrent-ils furtivement.

— Nous sommes de ninjas en mission, déclara le jeune homme, son sourire semblant grandir à chaque instant.

L'un de ses compagnons lui mit immédiatement un coup de coude dans les côtes, le faisant gémir de douleur.

— Imbécile, siffla la personne – c'était une jeune femme. Ne délivre pas des informations aussi sensibles à des inconnus !

— Laisse tomber, la coupa celui qui avait attaqué Erza. Il n'y a aucun espoir avec lui.

Il soupira et retira à son tour sa capuche, révélant ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux sombres, pendant que le blond protestait bruyamment. Les autres l'imitèrent et l'un d'eux, semblant plus vieux, s'avança d'un pas. Les mages se surprirent à se demander à quoi servait exactement son capuchon car il portait une cagoule noire masquant les trois quarts de son visage.

— N'ayez crainte, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, assura-t-il.

— Et c'est évidemment pour ça qu'il a menacé de tuer Erza, rétorqua Grey, indigné.

Le concerné, désigné du doigt par le mage, détourna les yeux en grognant.

— C'est vrai, ça, acquiesça le blond aux yeux bleus. Pourquoi tu l'as attaquée sans raison ?!

— Elle nous a menacés en premier, rétorqua l'accusé. Tu l'as bien vue dégainer ses épées ! Pardon d'avoir réagi !

— Tu aurais pu attendre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait !

— Dit celui qui qui agit toujours avant de réfléchir…

— T'as dit quoi, enfoiré ?

— T'es sourd, maintenant, dobe ?

— Va te faire foutre, teme !

— La ferme, usuratonkachi !

Les deux alliés continuaient à se disputer sous les yeux ennuyés de leurs comparses, et ceux effarés des mages. L'un de leurs « ennemis » venait de leur donner raison ? Sur quels rigolos étaient-ils encore tombés ? Aberrés, ils observaient le spectacle singulier se déroulant sous leurs yeux, un spectacle étrangement familier pour eux, en dehors de – encore plus étrangement – Grey et Natsu, qui observaient les deux rivaux comme s'il étaient des bêtes de foire.

— Mais ils font quoi, là ? souffla Grey.

— Ils ne sont pas censés être partenaires ? continua Natsu.

— Comment peuvent-ils travailler ensemble s'ils ne s'entendent pas… ?

— Ils sont vraiment bizarres…

Lucy se sentit tout à coup envahie de désespoir. Elle se laissa tomber en avant, reposant sa tête contre le dos d'un Gajeel hautain quant au manège des deux rivaux de leur équipe.

— Non, mais je rêve…

Les deux autres de l'équipe adverse avaient presque été oubliés. Cependant le ton haussa rapidement, faisant revenir l'attention des mages sur eux. Ils allaient en venir aux mains lorsque l'un de leurs compagnons, apparemment plus vieux que les autres, s'imposa dans la dispute pour les séparer. Les fées s'interrogèrent sur l'utilité de la capuche cachant son visage qu'il avait retirée au préalable, ce dernier portant un masque dissimulant en grande partie son visage, ainsi qu'un bandeau frontal positionné de façon à ce que son œil gauche soit couvert. Au final, seuls ses cheveux gris en pétard, son œil et son oreille droits étaient visibles.

— Espèce de-…

— Je propose, coupa l'homme cagoulé, écartant les bras en signe de neutralité. Je propose… que nous stoppions cette… « discussion », et que nous nous présentions dans les règles de l'art puis que nous trouvions un terrain d'entente. Qu'en pensez-vous ? fit-il à l'adresse des mages.

Erza se détendit légèrement, pesant le pour et le contre, puis abaissa définitivement ses armes et fit signe aux autres de faire de même. Tous s'exécutèrent, de mauvaise grâce pour les garçons qui ne demandaient finalement qu'une bonne baston. Rien de tel pour détendre les muscles !

— Très bien, s'enthousiasma l'homme au masque. Nous-…

— Vous êtes qui ? demanda abruptement le brun venant de se disputer avec son condisciple blond, interrompant sa phrase sans scrupules.

Le sourcil d'Erza tressauta face à ce manque de discipline. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle lui aurait déjà écrasé la tête contre un mur…

— On est chez nous, bande d'enfoirés, gronda Grey. C'est à vous de vous présenter les premiers.

— Tout juste, concéda le plus vieux de tous de bon gré. Je m'apprêtais à le dire avant que ce jeune homme décide de m'interrompre. Je vous prie d'excuser son manque de politesse. Comme je le disais donc, nous-…

— Je suis Naruto ! annonça haut et fort le jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, décidant de prendre les devants.

Après tout, cette conversation traînait beaucoup trop en longueur à son goût !

— Uzumaki Naruto, poursuivit-il avec un grand sourire, puis il désigna le brun à son côté. Et le crétin grincheux, là, c'est Sasuke Uchiha.

— Le crétin grincheux il t'emmerde, usuratonkachi.

— … Il est enchanté de vous rencontrer ! déclara le dénommé Naruto sans se départir de sons sourire malgré la pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

L'homme masqué à quelques mètres d'eux soupira, renonçant à se faire entendre de ces deux imbéciles qui avaient recommencé à s'insulter.

— Mon nom est Hatake Kakashi, se désigna-t-il avec une nonchalance n'ayant pas lieu d'être au vu de la situation. Je suis responsable de toute cette joyeuse bande de bras cassés.

Il fit un ample mouvement du bras, incluant tous les autres restés derrière par son geste.

— Ainsi que moi, s'interposa l'un deux, adulte également.

Son bandeau frontal en forme de Happuri (1) entourait les côtés de son visage. Il avait des cheveux châtain foncé coupés court et des yeux noirs de forme singulière.

— Je me nomme Yamato, ils sont également sous ma charge.

Puis chacun donna son nom tour à tour.

Il y avait Sakura Haruno, une jeune fille assez violente aux cheveux roses, et Sai, un jeune homme brun à la peau laiteuse. Son expression semblait figée dans un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux et hypocrite, malsain sur les bords.

Hinata Hyûga était une fille aux yeux pâles et aux cheveux d'un brun rare, cendré ou légèrement bleuté, d'une timidité presque maladive. Son coéquipier, Kiba Inuzuka, un autre brun, se tenait perché sur son chien Akamaru qui faisait la taille de Wendy. Le jeune homme semblait de nature enflammée, à l'image de Naruto.

Shino Aburame avait lui aussi une allure des plus étrange : portant des lunettes à teinte très sombre, il avait un énorme capuchon recouvrant sa tête et son air était des plus neutres qui soit.

Le jeune homme qui se présenta ensuite se nommait Shikamaru Nara. Ses cheveux attachés semblaient former un ananas au dessus de sa tête. Il était celui semblant le plus s'ennuyer de tous réunis. Quelque-chose au fond de ses yeux traduisait cependant une intelligence hors-normes.

Le dernier à se présenter fut un garçon énergique portant une affreuse combinaison verte sous la veste qu'ils portaient tous. Il dit s'appeler Rock Lee et fit un sourire étincelant et leva son pouce en l'air avant d'effectuer une figure complexe en l'air, sûrement pour les impressionner.

Et lorsque les mages de Fairy Tail se furent également présentés, le dénommé Kakashi s'avança à nouveau dans leur direction.

— Bien ! Maintenant nous pourrons peut-être discuter _calmement_ , souffla-t-il, insistant sur le dernier mot et coulant un regard évocateur à Naruto et Sasuke qui se rembrunirent aussitôt. Vous devez tout d'abord savoir que nous sommes en mission.

— En mission pour quoi ? grogna Gajeel.

— Le sujet restera confidentiel tant que nous ne saurons pas si nous pouvons vous faire entièrement confiance, informa Kakashi d'un ton badin. Sachez seulement que nous ne voulons aucun mal aux gens de votre royaume, ni à vous.

— Et comment on peut en êtes sûrs ?

— Vous… ne pouvez pas. Mais nous ne vous avons pas attaqués.

— On en reparlera…

— En dépit de ce terrible incident pour lequel nous nous sommes excusés, rectifia l'homme encagoulé.

Sasuke se renfrogna à ces paroles. On n'allait tout de même pas lui rabâcher les oreilles avec cette broutille jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, si ? Ils n'allaient tout de même pas considérer cette action de légitime défense comme un écart de conduite et rallonger son temps de surveillance ? Si ?

— Tout ça, c'est bien joli, mais on ne sait toujours pas qui vous êtes, s'exclama Natsu.

— Nous sommes des shinobis.

— C'est ça, on va vous croire.

— Nous pouvons comprendre que vous ayez du mal à l'accepter, mais de nôtre côté, si l'on nous avait dit que les mages existaient avant de recevoir une mission le stipulant clairement, nous ne l'aurions pas cru non plus.

— Très bien, disons qu'on admet ce fait, concéda Erza. Qu'a-t-on à savoir d'autre ?

— Notre manière de nous battre est différente de la vôtre, et-…

— Comme tout le monde, répliqua Grey.

Shikamaru choisit ce moment pour s'interposer, son expression ennuyée l'ayant momentanément quitté pour être remplacé par un air plus sérieux.

— Il ne parle pas du style de combat mais de quelque-chose de plus foncier. Des sources. D'après ce que nous savons, votre source de pouvoir se nomme « magie ». Nous, nous nous battons pour notre part grâce à notre chakra.

Silence.

— … Le qwê ?

Question très intelligente posée bien évidemment par un certain dragon de feu totalement perdu dans cette conversation trop complexe pour lui.

— Le chakra. C'est quelque-chose de difficile à expliquer pour vous qui n'y connaissez rien… En très gros, le chakra ça « s'apprend » et ça « se malaxe » pour réussir à en sortir des effets sous différentes formes, solides, liquides, gazeuses ou autres.

— Vous pouvez utiliser tous ces éléments ? s'étonna Lucy.

— Techniquement, oui, mais nous avons des affinités particulières et la plupart du temps nous utilisons la spécialité qui lui correspond. Je suis, par exemple, spécialisé dans la manipulation des ombres, Naruto a lui une affinité avec l'élément du vent et Lee ne pratique que du taijutsu, le combat au corps à corps. Quoique, Lee, c'est une autre histoire… Nous avons plusieurs techniques pour nous battre : le taijutsu, le ninjutsu, et le genjutsu, soit l'art des illusions, et les sceaux qui permettent de sceller, enfermer ou invoquer.

Le silence se fit en suite à ces explications. Les mages s'interrogeaient tandis que les shinobis attendaient quelconque réaction de la part de leurs vis-à-vis.

— Pourquoi vous nous dites tout ça ? demanda soudain Erza.

— Pour vous prouver que nous ne vous voulons aucun mal en dévoilant certaines de nos faiblesses.

— Vous venez de nous expliquer l'intégralité du fonctionnement de vos pouvoirs !

— Le chakra est bien plus complexe que ces explications de niveau genin, cracha Sasuke avec dédain. Il n'a fait que vous exposer les bases pour que vous puissiez y comprendre quelque-chose. Il y a bien des variantes d'utilisation du chakra et de techniques, tellement que vous ne pouvez pas en imaginer ne serait-ce que le dixième.

— Oi… gronda Grey, n'appréciant que très peu le ton employé par l'autre brun. Tu nous as pris pour quoi ?

Sasuke se tourna entièrement vers lui, le fixant de toute sa hauteur en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il esquissa un sourire en coin avec arrogance.

— Une joyeuse bande d'incompétents.

— Aah ? s'insurgea Natsu.

Il plia les genoux fébrilement et banda ses muscles, prêt à l'attaque.

Kakashi choisit ce moment pour à nouveau s'interposer calmement dans la discussion.

— Un instant. Sasuke, tu vas trop loin. Nous ne sommes pas chez nous. Nous ne sommes même pas sur le territoire des Cinq Nations. On ne peut pas se permettre de s'attirer des ennuis à cause d'une petite provocation.

Le concerné grogna et recula de mauvaise grâce.

— Non mais ça va pas de leur parler comme ça ! s'écria Naruto, apparemment scandalisé par le comportement de son ami.

— C'est sûr que tu dois prendre ça à cœur, vu que tu es même pire qu'incompétent…

— Ah ouais ? Moi, au moins, je n'insulte pas impunément tous les gens autour de moi !

— Tiens, impunément, tu connais ce mot ? Tu montes dans mon estime, ironisa le brun.

— On fait du surplace, là, les gars, les coupa Shikamaru.

Il réprima un énième bâillement et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en poussant un « Enfin bref » désintéressé.

— Tout ça pour dire que nous sommes en mission et que nous avons besoin de mages pour l'accomplir. Mais vous ne semblez pas être au courant. On nous avait pourtant dit que nous serions _bien_ accueillis.

— Nous n'étions pas au courant, en effet, confirma Erza.

La jeune femme soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux.

— Toute cette histoire n'est pas claire du tout. Il faut que j'en parle au maître.

Elle fit volte-face. Elle sortit sa Lacrima de communication. Le maître répondit presque immédiatement et la rousse lui exposa la situation tandis que ses coéquipiers se rapprochaient.

— Ah, soupira Makarof. J'attendais que vous rentriez pour vous en parler. J'ai voulu annuler toutes les missions pour pouvoir informer tout le monde, mais vous étiez déjà partis quand je suis rentré du Conseil. On venait de m'en informer, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils arrivent si tôt.

— Mais qui sont-ils ? Et d'où ils viennent ?

— Je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même, mais je suis sûr qu'ils se feront un plaisir de nous le dire. La guilde a été choisie pour cet événement, nous allons donc devoir les héberger quelques temps.

— Un événement ?

— Je vous expliquerai à votre retour.

— Et que doit-on faire avec eux ?

— Amenez-les.

Ainsi la joyeuse troupe se retrouva plus nombreuse que prévue dans le train en retour pour Magnolia. Naruto sursauta en voyant Gajeel et Natsu se faire assommer, cet acte cruel et infondé lui rappelant quelques souvenirs cuisants d'une fille aux cheveux roses en colère.

— Euh, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de mal ?

— Natsu-san et Gajeel-san ont le mal des transports, lui expliqua Wendy avec un sourire maladroit. D'après Erza-san, les assommer leur rend service, ils ne ressentent plus leur mal…

Le blond frissonna et jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à Sakura.

— Ça me rappelle quelques méthodes... geignit-il presque.

Les quatre heures de trajet passèrent avec une étonnante rapidité, la plupart des shinobis étant plutôt loquaces et ne se formalisant pas du fait qu'ils étaient techniquement de parfaits inconnus. C'est sans avoir vu le temps passer qu'ils débarquèrent à la gare de Magnolia et se dirigèrent vers la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Impressionnés, les nouveaux venus s'arrêtèrent devant la façade une fois arrivés.

— Woah ! Il est grand votre QG, s'exclama Naruto, admiratif.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Natsu. Tu trouves ?

— Notre Tour Hokage est plus haute, mais elle ne prend pas autant de place, c'est sûr.

— Ah, eh bien-…

Le dragon de feu s'arrêta et tourna la tête.

— Y a quelqu'un qui hurle comme un dingue…

Les autres froncèrent les sourcils et se tournèrent vers l'endroit que Natsu fixait, tendant l'oreille. Et en effet, un bruit ressemblant à un cri se rapprochait rapidement de leur emplacement.

— Mais c'est quoi, ça… ?

— C'est qui, surtout, rectifia Sasuke, intrigué.

L'émetteur venait effectivement d'apparaître. C'était de toute évidence… un taré brun habillé de rouge et de bleu ainsi que d'un chapeau de paille qui courait comme un fou dans leur direction. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, la signification de son cri devint discernable.

— RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! DE LA VIAAAAAAAAAANDEEE !

L'inconnu les dépassa à toute vitesse sans même les voir et enfonça la porte de la guilde.

(1) : Happuri : Vous voyez le bandeau frontal de Yamato ? Bah c'est ça, un Happuri.

* * *

 **Vualaaaaa ! Ça vous a plu ? Bon il n'y a pas encore d'action, et on ne sait pas vraiment ce que foutent des ninjas et un gars fou au chapeau de paille (mais qui c'eeeeeest ?) à Fiore, mais bon... C'était censé être le chapitre un, mais au final, ça ajoute... du mystèrrre, de ne pas le savoir tout de suite.**

 **Sinon, à votre avis ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Comment vont réagir les uns et les autres ? Pourquoi Lucy a réussi à voir Kyuubi ? Ce serait un plaisir de lire vos réactions en reviews ^^**

 **PS : Un spécial thanks to Blues-Dreams, qui m'a donné ma première review ! A-do-ra-ble, je t'aime XD**


	3. Chapitre 2 — Réunion dragonesque

_**HELLLLOOOOOOOOO !**_

 **Ça faisait un bout de temps, hein ? Désolée... L'inspiration a... comment dire... Elle s'est fait la malle XD Mais bref, me voilà, avec enfin un nouveau chapitre, depuis, wow... Tout ça ?**

 **BREF. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire et mon ordi n'a plus de batterie, donc place au chapitre ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et univers de Naruto, Fairy Tail et One Piece appartiennent respectivement à M. Kishimoto, M. Mashima et M. Oda. Je ne suis pas rémunérée pour les fanfictions que je fais de leurs histoires.**

 **PLACE À LA FIC**

* * *

 _ **Précédemment...**_

 _Ces gars... Ces gens, ou ces choses, je ressens leur puissance, mais... Ce n'est pas de la magie !_

 _..._

 _Sachez seulement que nous ne voulons aucun mal aux gens de votre royaume, ni à vous._

 _..._

 _RAAAAAAAAAAAH ! DE LA VIAAAAAAAAAANDE !_

 _..._

 _ **La suite maintenant !**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 :_ _Réunion Dragonesque_

 _ **13 mai de la 1307**_ _ **è**_ _ **année du monde**_

 _ **Magnolia, Royaume de Fiore**_

 _ **16h28**_

Les mages de Fairy Tail et leurs prétendus invités regardèrent avec ébahissement l'individu défoncer avec une facilité déconcertante la porte pourtant solide de la guilde.

Quelques instants d'égarement, un cri, et un miaulement déchirant plus tard, ils se remirent en mouvement, Natsu plus vite que les autres, ayant reconnu la voix d'Happy.

— C'était quoi, ça ? souffla Lucy, toujours un peu décontenancée.

— On s'en fout, on y va, répondit immédiatement le mage de feu.

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea à vive allure vers leur porte détruite, certainement rendu fébrile par le cri d'Happy. Les autres le suivirent sans broncher, inquiets eux aussi.

À peine Natsu posa un pied à l'intérieur de la grande bâtisse que son fidèle compagnon fonça sur lui en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

— Natsu ! C'est un monstre, il y a un monstre… Il… Il est inhumain !

Les shinobis, qui regardaient jusque-là ce chat bleu et ailé parler avec aberration, se firent immédiatement sérieux en entendant ces paroles.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Happy ?! gronda Natsu en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

— Il… Il m'a marché sur la queue…

À ces mots, il fondit en larmes à nouveau, se réfugiant sous le bras de Natsu pour trouver du réconfort après la dure épreuve qu'il avait dû subir.

Ceux qui avaient suivi la scène d'abord avec appréhension, éclatèrent de rire. Le petit chat, vexé, renifla bruyamment.

— Ça fait hyper mal ! Vous pouvez pas comprendre, de toute façon…

Natsu, hilare, se força à paraître sérieux lorsqu'il lui adressa à nouveau la parole.

— Oui, tu as raison, Happy. Ce gars est vraiment super méchant… On va aller lui donner une bonne racl-…

Il ne put résister plus longtemps et se remit à pouffer sans pouvoir se retenir.

L'exceed, indigné par l'incompréhension générale, s'éleva dans les airs et quitta la pièce sans même faire attention aux nouveaux venus.

Lorsque les jeunes gens parvinrent à reprendre leur sérieux, ils purent enfin entendre les éclats de voix provenant du bar de la guilde. Se souvenant de leurs craintes premières, ils s'y rendirent, sur leurs gardes.

Aussi, c'est avec étonnement qu'ils découvrirent le fameux inconnu attablé au bar, une pile déjà conséquente d'assiettes à sa droite, son chapeau de paille à sa gauche, en train d'enfourner à la vitesse de la lumière un énorme cuisseau de viande dans sa bouche et d'en commander un autre aussitôt.

La pauvre Mirajane, serveuse attitrée de la guilde, semblait dépassée par tant de frénésie. Les assiettes s'enchaînaient à une allure démente.

Le premier à se reprendre fut Sai, qui s'avança avec une décontraction surprenante dans cette pièce remplie d'inconnus à ses yeux.

— Vous le connaissez ?

L'inconnu au chapeau de paille sembla comprendre qu'on parlait de lui, tournant brièvement la tête vers eux. Il sembla s'assurer de quelque chose un instant, puis, satisfait, se détourna vers son repas d'ogre.

— On a l'air de connaître ce fou ? s'agaça Grey.

— Je ne sais pas, rétorqua Sasuke. En tout cas, votre sécurité laisse à désirer. Qu'un inconnu pénètre dans la tour Hokage sans être interpellé ne serait jamais arrivé à-…

— Le bar de Fairy Tail est ouvert à tous, intervint la barman. Plus qu'une guilde, nous sommes aussi une auberge. Mais les personnes ne faisant pas partie de la guilde qui viennent s'y restaurer se font rares, étant donné le grabuge que font tous nos membres, sourit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Erza.

— Ce sont les fameux invités dont nous a parlé le maître ?

La rousse hocha la tête et Mira s'adressa alors à Kakashi, qu'elle avait deviné être le meneur du groupe.

— Nous vous souhaitons à tous la bienvenue à Fairy Tail, nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir, les salua-t-elle.

— Et nous vous en remercions, répondit Kakashi en adoptant une posture décontractée.

— Le maître ne va certainement pas tarder, une réunion générale est prévue pour dans une heure. En attendant je vous propose de vous reposer. Vous voulez quelque-chose à boire ? Ce sera gratuit. Il paraît que vous avez fait un très long voyage pour venir jusqu'ici.

Intéressés, les membres de l'équipe de Natsu écoutèrent avec attention la réponse du leader du petit groupe de shinobis.

— En effet, nous venons d'assez loin, se contenta de répondre Kakashi, puis il fit signe à ses condisciples. Asseyons-nous.

Ils prirent place alors que ceux de Fairy Tail restaient debout.

— J'imagine cette personne au chapeau de paille n'est pas avec vous ? reprit Mira en prenant les différentes commandes.

Tout en parlant, elle pointait le jeune homme au bar de son stylo. Tous se rappelèrent alors de sa présence. Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Celui-ci s'était tourné vers eux à ils ne savaient quel moment, et, assis en tailleur sur son grand tabouret et les mains sur les genoux, il les fixait de ses énormes yeux noirs.

Les shinobis et les mages de Fairy Tail purent enfin le détailler. Il était brun aux cheveux courts, un air un peu idiot était peint sur son visage alors qu'il les étudiait d'un air sérieux. Une cicatrice se trouvait en dessous de son œil gauche. Il portait un gilet rouge à manches trois-quarts et larges, ouverte sur son torse musclé, ainsi qu'un foulard jaune autour de la taille et un bermuda bleu. Mais le plus impressionnant dans son apparence restait l'énorme cicatrice en forme de X qu'on pouvait voir sur sa poitrine largement découverte. Elle était large et profonde et laisserait sans aucun doute une marque à vie. Étonnés et légèrement effrayés, les jeunes gens se demandèrent où il avait bien pu obtenir pareille blessure, et dans quelles circonstances. Les regards remontèrent à nouveau au visage candide et enfantin de l'inconnu. Qui était-il vraiment ?

Sûrement gêné par tant de regards sur lui, le jeune homme commença à s'agiter.

— Bah quoi, les gars ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

Aussitôt, il fit parcourir ses mains sur l'entièreté de son visage pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien d'étrange. Une fois rassuré, il se remit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

— Ne, onee-san ! Je peux avoir une autre assiette ?

La barman se reprit aussitôt et repartit derrière le plan de travail pour préparer le plat.

Alors que l'inconnu se retournait en face du bar, Grey s'avança, suspicieux.

— Hey, toi. Ça en fait, à manger. T'as l'argent pour payer, au moins ? Parce-que ça ne sera pas gratuit, pour toi.

Le brun l'ignora royalement en voyant l'assiette fumante être déposée devant lui. Il la dévora en quelques instants sous les yeux ébahis des personnes présentes avant d'en commander une autre, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait finalement une bonne trentaine d'assiettes empilées sur le bar. Le jeune homme, repus, se pencha en arrière avec un air satisfait.

— Aaah ! J'ai peut-être un peu trop mangé…

— Ça fera… 300 Jewels, annonça Mira, légèrement désemparée.

Le brun au chapeau de paille fronça les sourcils de manière comique.

— Nani (Quoi) ? Des Jewels ? Nanda (C'est quoi) ?

— Une monnaie… ? hésita Mirajane.

— Connais pas.

— Tu te fous de nous, s'impatienta Grey. C'est la monnaie que tout Fiore utilise !

— Fiore ? Dare (C'est qui) ?

Le mage de glace se pinça l'arête du nez pour tenter de garder son calme.

— C'est le royaume, crétin.

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté droit.

— Je savais pas qu'il y avait des îles qui utilisaient leur propre monnaie.

— Ah ? Fiore n'est pas une île ?!

L'information sembla mettre du temps à monter jusqu'au cerveau du jeune inconnu qui se figea quelques instants. Puis sa réaction fit sursauter tout le monde.

— HEIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?! MAIS ON EST SUR QUOI, ALORS ? s'affola-t-il.

— … Un continent, souffla Lucy au bout d'un certain temps.

— Un continent ?! En plein milieu de Grand Line ? C'est Nami qui va être contente !

— En plein milieu de _quoi_? répétèrent les fées à l'unisson.

— De Grand Line ? Vous sortez d'où, vous, pour pas connaître Grand Line ?

Une veine pulsa soudainement sur la tempe de Grey, qui peinait de plus en plus à ne pas frapper ce qui était avant tout un client.

— C'est qu'il se fout de nous, ce con…

Il se tourna vers l'autre brun, les bras croisés.

— Finie, la plaisanterie, tu payes et tu te casses.

— Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas de « Jelèz », moi ! Je dois bien avoir quelques Berries, mais…

— Eh bien, passe tes « Berries », on pourra peut-être en faire quelque-chose.

L'inconnu, agité, fouilla rapidement dans ses poches, mais c'est les mains vides qu'il se redressa, un sourire penaud aux lèvres.

— En fait, je n'ai absolument rien, rit-il en passant une main nerveuse derrière sa tête.

— Quoi ?! C'en est trop, tu-…

— LUUUUUFFYYYYYYYYY !

Un rugissement de rage coupa le mage de glace, faisant vibrer les murs de la guilde. L'attention des jeunes gens, détournées par ce cri, fut vite ramenée à l'inconnu qui se ratatinait visiblement sur place. De toute évidence affolé, celui-ci sembla chercher désespérément un endroit où fuir, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste vers la sortie qu'une jeune femme brune y fit son apparition. Ses longs cheveux tirés en arrière étaient couronnés d'une paire de lunettes de soleil, elle portait pour vêtements une veste en cuir bleu mettant en valeur sa forte poitrine, et un long paréo rose, ainsi que des chaussures à talons aiguille roses. Elle portait un sac-à-dos mauve porté seulement sur l'épaule gauche.

À sa suite apparut un animal ressemblant à un renne, seulement ce renne était coiffé d'une sorte de chapeau bleu, avec un cercle rouge et une croix blanche en son milieu, et il arborait un t-shirt rayé blanc et jaune ainsi qu'un short orange.

Mais les jeunes gens n'eurent pas le temps de s'en étonner davantage car déjà des éclats de voix fusaient entre les murs du bâtiment.

— Je te dis que j'ai vu le bâtiment en premier !

— Bah tu n'avais qu'à le signaler plus tôt !

— J'allais le dire, mais tu m'as coupé la parole, crétin !

— Et tu crois que je vais te croire, connard ?!

— Bien sûr que non puisque tu es persuadé d'avoir raison, comme toujours !

— Bien sûr que oui, parce que j'ai raison, enflure ! Comment avec ta capacité à te perdre sur une route _rectiligne_ tu aurais pu voir ce bâtiment, hein ?!

— Si tu crois que tu peux avoir raison avec ta cervelle de mollusque !

— Ah, parce que tu connais le mot « mollusque » ? Bravo !

— C'est sûr que je connais plus de mots que toi !

— C'est certainement pas une foutue tête d'algue de merde qui va connaître plus de mots que moi !

— Répète un peu, l'obsédé sexuel ?!

Deux hommes entrèrent avec fracas dans la pièce, marchant sans regarder devant eux puisqu'ils avaient leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre et qu'ils se fusillaient du regard. Le premier était blond, une mèche de cheveux cachant le côté droit de son visage et son sourcil gauche partant en vrille vers l'intérieur, il avait également un petit bouc. Il portait un costume noir et une chemise grise à cravate bleu pâle. Le second, diamétralement différent, avait les cheveux verts et deux boucles d'oreilles à l'oreille gauche. Il portait un long manteau vert kaki, fermé à la taille par un ceinture rouge et laissant voir son torse. Un haramaki vert était également visible sur sa taille. Trois énormes katanas étaient attachés à sa ceinture, lui donnant un air imposant. De plus, son œil gauche était fermé à cause d'une cicatrice. Une grosse cicatrice traversait également son torse en diagonale, à croire que c'était le propre de ce singulier groupe.

— Nous nous demandions où vous étiez passé, Luffy-san, déclara la femme brune, rapportant l'attention générale sur elle.

Pas pour longtemps, car une jeune femme rousse très peu vêtue débarqua, de toute évidence très remontée.

— Luffy, espèce de triple crétin ! Où étais-tu passé ?! Il y a des précautions à prendre, tu devrais le savoir, non ? On ne sait absolument rien de cet endroit et toi tu disparais à peine le Sunny amarré ?! Ne crois pas _un seul instant_ que tu vas bien t'en sortir, cette fois !

À mesure qu'elle parlait, elle s'était approché à grands pas du jeune homme apparemment nommé Luffy, et le tenait à présent par l'oreille tout en l'avisant d'un regard noir. Le pauvre gémit de douleur en se débattant, mais rien n'y fit.

— Ne vous occupez pas d'eux, intervint à nouveau la brune, s'adressant aux mages et aux ninjas. Veuillez nous excuser pour le dérangement, Luffy-san a sûrement dû causer encore des problèmes ? Auriez-vous besoin d'un quelconque remboursement ?

— Il se trouve que… Luffy-san n'a pas d'argent sur lui pour payer ses consommations, concéda Mirajane.

Grey renifla, affichant clairement son agacement.

La rousse très peu habillée tourna un regard acéré vers le dénommé Luffy, lequel se ratatina encore plus.

— Payer… ? répéta-t-elle.

Son regard se fit encore plus dur, mais personne sauf ses compagnons ne comprit pourquoi.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et le blond aux sourcils en vrille s'avança.

— Heureusement, il y a dans votre ville de quoi faire un échange de monnaie. Nous avons donc ce que vous appelez des Jewels.

Il releva la tête, un air charmeur imprimé sur le visage, et s'adressa à Mirajane.

— Combien vous faut-il ?

— Hm, 300 Jewels, annonça la jeune serveuse.

Le blond allait répondre, mais une énergie sombre sembla se dégager de l'endroit où se tenaient Luffy et la rousse.

— 300 Jewels… ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme lançaient des éclairs.

— Sais-tu combien font 300 Jewels en Berries, _capitaine_ ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire n'augurant rien de bon s'installant sur son visage.

Le brun secoua la tête craintivement.

— 1500 Berries, lui révéla-t-elle avec un amusement feint, alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à _croire_ que tu aies réussi l'exploit de nous faire perdre _1500_ Berries en moins d'une heure après notre arrivée !

Sur ces mots, elle lui asséna un magistral coup de poing qui l'envoya valser dans le décor. Un soupir mêlant satisfaction et découragement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Elle sortit ensuite quelques billets de sa poche qu'elle donna non sans une grimace à Mirajane.

— Tu me devras donc… 1500 Berries, annonça-t-elle au pauvre Luffy qui peinait à se relever, de l'autre côté de la pièce, plus 1500 Berries de dommages et intérêts, ce qui ajoute 3000 Berries à ta dette envers moi, qui s'élève maintenant à… Sept millions cent cinquante-trois mille deux cent six Berries. Parfait.

Si les mages ainsi que les ninjas étaient éberlués par cette scène, les six inconnus présents dans la salle ne semblaient en aucun cas s'en émouvoir. Seul le blond présentait un comportement étrange : ses joues rosissaient de manière de plus en plus visible, et il se tortillait sur la place comme s'il était pris d'une envie pressante. Puis finalement…

— Roooh, je n'en puis plus ! Tant de sublimes créatures rassemblées en un même lieu ! Comment pourrais-je rester indifférent ?!

Il tenta alors de se précipiter vers la fille la plus proche, à savoir la timide Hinata. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri effrayé en voyant cet énergumène aux yeux fous tenter de se jeter sur elle, mais la jeune femme rousse empoigna l'épaule de celui-ci avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

— Tu vas pourtant devoir résister, Sanji, le menaça-t-elle.

— Mais, Nami-swaan… Je-…

— Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille ? le coupa-t-elle.

Le blond frissonna. Il cessa sa faible lutte contre la dénommée Nami pour finir par se tenir tranquille à ses côtés, les joues toujours un peu roses.

La brune, celle qui était arrivée en premier, s'avança.

— Quoi qu'il en soit. Nous nous excusons pour les dégâts et l'embarras causés. Mes compagnons sont, comme vous avez pu le voir, du genre turbulent.

Les fées et le shinobis jetèrent un coup d'œil au groupe : le blond nommé Sanji semblait au bord des larmes et observait Hinata avec un regret prononcé, tandis que Nami tentait de se retenir de le frapper, et que Luffy, celui au chapeau de paille, chancelait de l'autre côté de la salle en délirant sur une affaire de viande et de trésor caché. Derrière la brune, l'étrange renne habillé sautillait, légèrement apeuré, autour de l'homme aux cheveux verts qui lui semblait plus s'ennuyer qu'autre chose au milieu de tout ce beau monde. Définitivement, oui, ce groupe semblait bien original…

Mirajane sourit tendrement. D'un côté, ces gens ressemblaient un peu à la grande famille de Fairy Tail, avec ses membres tous plus déjantés les uns que les autres.

De son côté, Kakashi se faisait la même réflexion avec son groupe de ninjas, surtout pour quatre en particulier…

— Nous cherchons une auberge pour passer deux, trois nuits dans cette ville, puis pour explorer votre pays, continua la brune.

— Vous tombez bien, sourit la serveuse de la guilde. Fairy Tail est une auberge en plus d'être une guilde, comme nous l'avons dit plus tôt à Luffy-san.

— Eh bien c'est parfait ! trancha Nami. Nous aimerions vous louer deux chambres.

Mirajane ne posa pas de questions, bien qu'elle se demandât comment six personnes allaient bien partager seulement deux chambres, et les invita à la suivre.

Tous les sept quittèrent la pièce, laissant les deux équipes seules dans le bar.

— Eh bien ! Voilà un groupe singulier, commenta Kakashi.

— On ne les avait jamais croisés par ici, s'étonna Lucy. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être du royaume.

— C'est très rare de croiser des étrangers, à Fiore, expliqua Erza à leurs invités, car nous sommes le seul royaume connaissant et pratiquant la magie. Très peu de personnes osent s'aventurer dans un pays régi par la magie quand ils n'en ont jamais vu eux-mêmes.

Les shinobis hochèrent la tête. Décidément, leurs deux mondes marchaient de manières totalement différentes. Fiore n'était qu'un immense royaume sans réelle liaisons avec l'extérieur, tandis que le territoire des ninjas s'étendait sur plusieurs pays tous reliés entre eux par des organisations de shinobis et qui étaient reliés par de multiples relations commerciales et économiques, ou même politiques.

— Tu oublies Edolas, fit remarquer Juvia.

— Edolas est une exception, mais de toute façon le royaume a été détruit, rétorqua Grey, faisant frémir la jeune fille. Parlez-nous plutôt de votre… pays, en attendant, demanda-t-il à Kakashi et son groupe. Le maître a fixé la réunion à 17h30 le temps de régler je ne sais quelle affaire, il nous reste une bonne demi-heure avant qu'elle ne commence.

Une explication commença alors sur les Nations et leur géographie, leurs coutumes et leur culture.

Les mages finirent par s'asseoir à des tables qu'ils rapprochèrent de celles de leurs invités, et au fur et à mesure du récit, d'autres membres de la guilde firent leur arrivée et s'installèrent à leur tour pour écouter, tous attendant impatiemment le retour du maître.

 **OoOoO**

 _ **13 mai de la 1307**_ _ **è**_ _ **année du monde**_

 _ **Magnolia, Royaume de Fiore**_

 _ **17h34**_

La grande porte – rafistolée par Elfman quelques temps plus tôt – de la guilde s'ouvrit et le maître s'avança dans la grande salle.

— Bonsoir, mes enfants.

Le ton était grave, la situation sérieuse. Les conversations en cours se stoppèrent immédiatement, tout le monde le regarda avancer jusqu'à l'estrade et se racler la gorge avant de parler d'une voix forte :

— Tout d'abord, j'aimerai savoir si vous voyez que quelqu'un n'est pas là.

Les équipes se rassemblèrent pour déterminer s'il y avait d'éventuels absents. Cependant toutes étaient bien entières, la guilde de Fairy Tail était maintenant au complet.

— Bien, dans ce cas, la réunion peut commencer.

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Évidemment, la nouvelle d'une réunion générale de la guilde avait soulevé bien des questions, surtout avec l'annulation à la dernière minute de toutes les missions à venir. Un événement de ce genre n'était encore jamais arrivé, aussi tous se doutaient bien que l'heure était grave, surtout avec ces inconnus qui venaient d'un tout autre pays que Fiore et qui semblait jouer un rôle plus que décisif dans cette affaire.

— Comme vous le savez, commença Makarof, j'ai dû faire annuler les missions en cours et celles censées commencer aujourd'hui.

Les fées hochèrent la tête.

— Ce n'est, comme vous vous en doutez peut-être, pas un ordre émanant de moi, mais du Grand Conseil de la Magie lui-même, révéla-t-il, en surprenant plus d'un. L'événement à venir n'est absolument pas du ressort de la guilde. C'est un événement impliquant Fiore tout entier, mais pas seulement. Vous avez dû remarquer que des invités étaient présents dans la salle, déclara-t-il, et tout le monde acquiesça. Je vous souhaite d'ailleurs la bienvenue chez nous. Comme ils vous l'ont peut-être déjà expliqué, ils ne viennent pas du royaume ou même de ses alentours, mais d'une contrée bien plus éloignée que vous ne le pensez. Leur voyage a été long et fatiguant, aussi je vous demanderai de les accueillir comme il se doit une fois cette réunion terminée.

Kakashi et Yamato hochèrent la tête en signe de reconnaissance, et le maître reprit son discours.

— Mes enfants, étant officiellement la meilleure guilde de tout Fiore grâce aux Grands Jeux Intermagiques, Fairy Tail a été choisie par le Conseil et par le roi lui-même, pour les accueillir. Suite à cela, un appel _national_ va être mis en place à destination de toutes les guildes officielles et indépendantes de Fiore. Le but de la venue de nos invités est une alliance entre leur organisation et la nôtre. Par la nôtre, je veux dire le système de guilde tout entier. Cette alliance a été décidée par les plus hauts placés de notre royaume et de leurs terres. Elle aura un rôle décisif pour l'avenir, non seulement de Fiore, mais du monde entier. Une grande menace plane, mes enfants, une menace que ni Fairy Tail, ni toutes les guildes réunies ne peuvent affronter seules.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée.

— Il y a bien sûr des enjeux qui nous dépassent tous. Mais le but premier est bien évidemment d'éradiquer cette menace de manière définitive. Le Conseil ayant refusé de m'en dire plus, je ne sais pas moi-même de quoi retourne cette mission. Aussi je vais laisser à nos invités le privilège de nous la présenter.

Les ninjas se levèrent alors comme un seul homme avant de monter à leur tour sur l'estrade, rejoignant le maître qui s'écarta légèrement.

Kakashi quant à lui s'avança, surplombant l'assemblée.

— Nous tenons tout d'abord à vous remercier pour votre accueil. Il est vrai que le voyage a été long et éprouvant physiquement et mentalement. Nous avons dû mobiliser nos ressources pour arriver dans le délai prévu de un mois. Comme nous l'avons déjà dit à plusieurs d'entre vous, nous ne sommes pas des mages, mais des shinobis. Nous n'utilisons donc pas de magie, mais possédons un pouvoir nommé chakra et dont nous nous servons pour nous battre. Nous venons de terres que nous appelons le territoire des Cinq Grandes Nations en raison des cinq grands pays au pouvoir prépondérant dont dépendent plus ou moins tous les autres. Nous sommes pour notre part issus du pays du Feu, l'un des Cinq. Nous venons tous du village ninja du pays, nommé Konoha, la feuille, d'où le symbole sur le bandeau frontal que nous arborons tous. Je n'irai pas plus loin dans les explications car bien des informations plus importantes attendent d'être révélées. Comme l'a expliqué votre maître, Makarof, nous sommes ici pour officialiser l'alliance entre les Nations et Fiore. De nombreux détails politiques et administratifs sont encore à régler, mais cela ne concerne pas la guilde de Fairy Tail mais vos Conseils, le magique et le royal.

Ce fut au tour de Shikamaru de s'avancer, grognant dans barbe et traînant les pieds. Il était bien le seul à être ennuyé par cette réunion.

— En ce qui concerne la mission, grommela-t-il. C'est en effet la première mission que nous tous allons effectuer en coopération avec des personnes dont la source de pouvoir est différente. Un temps d'adaptation a donc été prévu, aussi allons-nous rester en votre compagnie pendant environ quatre mois, le temps que les mages et les shinobis s'accoutument mutuellement à nos différentes manières de combattre et que les derniers détails de l'Alliance soient réglés. C'est de toute façon une mission à long terme, qui n'a pas réellement de limite de temps et dont la fin sera décidée _uniquement_ par votre Conseil de la magie ou notre propre conseil.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire ? demanda Erza. Sur quoi on va devoir coopérer ?

— Nous allons devoir combiner nos forces, répondit Shikamaru. Pour éliminer une menace qui proviendrait de votre monde.

— Shika, t'es barbant, le coupa Naruto. Viens-en au fait au lieu de nous refaire l'ordre de mission en entier.

Il vint vers le bord de l'estrade à son tour, décontracté et les mains négligemment dans ses poches.

— Naruto, ton immaturité m'étonnera toujours, soupira Shikamaru qui toutefois s'exécuta. En clair, nous allons devoir tuer quelque-chose que vous avez peut-être déjà vu. Nous devons trouver et éliminer les dragons de votre monde.

Les yeux de Natsu s'agrandirent, et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Instinctivement, il plia les genoux, aux aguets.

Comme plusieurs dans la salle, il avait peur de déjà savoir la suite.

— Mais notre plus grande priorité, ajouta Naruto, c'est le dragon Noir de l'Apocalypse, Acnologia.

Seul le silence répondit à sa déclaration. Puis tout alla très vite. Un instant Naruto, Shikamaru et Kakashi étaient tous les trois sur le bord de l'estrade, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de leur auditoire, et l'instant d'après le blond se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, la main de Natsu serrée sur sa gorge.

— _Vous êtes complètement malades !_ tonna-t-il.

Une seconde plus tard, il était tiré en arrière par Sasuke qui lui bloqua le bras derrière le dos et lui entrava tout mouvement.

— C'est toi qui est complètement malade, grinça le brun. Tu comptais faire quoi, là, hein ?

Mais Natsu ne l'écouta pas une seconde, il força pour se libérer de son étreinte et le plaqua au sol.

Les shinobis qui étaient restés sur l'estrade, d'abord pris de court, reprirent leurs esprits et encerclèrent les trois jeunes hommes, suivis de près par l'équipe de Natsu.

— Calmez-vous, les enjoignit Kakashi.

Mais Sasuke et Natsu luttaient toujours sur le plancher pour prendre le dessus, n'écoutant rien autour d'eux.

— _Kage Mane no jutsu*._

Deux ombres noires d'encre glissèrent alors rapidement sur le sol et se mêlèrent à celles des deux jeunes gens, les immobilisant sur le champ.

— Merci, Shikamaru, le gratifia Kakashi.

Les deux ombres émanaient en effet de son corps alors qu'il avait adopté une posture concentrée et relevé sa main droite à hauteur de son nez, poing fermé, et son index et son majeur relevés.

Il s'accroupit puis se releva, forçant ses deux prisonniers à faire de même.

— C'est quoi, cette merde ?! gronda Natsu.

— Tu es sous l'emprise de l'ombre de Shikamaru, lui expliqua sobrement Kakashi.

— Natsu, reprends-toi, tenta alors Makarof, visiblement anxieux à l'idée des réactions du jeune homme.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule, Jiji ?! Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? répliqua vivement le chasseur de dragons.

— Je sais que-… commença le maître, mais il fut rapidement interrompu par Sasuke.

— Si tu as un quelconque problème à faire partager, nous serions ravis de l'entendre, railla celui-ci.

— Mon problème, c'est que vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'ignorants ne sachant rien ou presque des dragons ! Ils sont tous restés passifs pendant des centaines d'années, et je peux vous l'assurer car je connais Igneel, le roi des dragons de feu !

— Igneel ? Ce dragon est ton "ami", n'est-ce pas ? devina Sasuke. Tu es bien naïf si tu t'es laissé berner par ce monstre ! Ouvre les yeux et obéis aux ordres.

— Ferme-la ! Dis-moi quel genre de personne saine d'esprit accepterait d'aller tuer son père juste parce qu'on le lui a demandé ?!

Ses paroles eurent pour effet de faire taire le brun, qui baissa tout à coup les yeux, comme pris en faute.

— Surveille tes paroles, gamin, siffla alors Kakashi, irrité sans raison apparente.

Mais Natsu était trop en colère pour y prêter attention, aussi continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

— Je suis dragon slayer de feu de première génération ! En tant que tel, j'ai été élevé par un dragon, comme tous les chasseurs de dragons de premières et troisièmes générations de Fiore ! Croyez-vous un instant que je vais accepter d'aller assassiner celui qui m'a élevé ?!

Yamato choisit cet instant pour intervenir. Il marcha jusqu'au mage toujours paralysé et posa une main se voulant rassurante sur son épaule.

— Nous comprenons, dit-il d'une voix calme. Cependant les dragons restent une grande menace pour le monde entier, il faut donc faire des sacrifices…

Natsu écarquilla un instant les yeux de colère, puis poussa un grondement s'apparentant plutôt au rugissement d'une bête féroce. Luttant contre l'entrave qui le bloquait, il se retourna de manière à être complètement face au ninja au happuri, ses iris luisant d'une rage sans nom.

Shikamaru haussa deux sourcils étonnés et raffermit sa prise sans pourtant parvenir à maintenir un contrôle total.

— Écoute-moi bien, fit Natsu, j'ignore la manière de vivre ou de voir les choses des ninjas et les informations exactes qu'on vous a données sur les dragons, et je m'en contrefous. Mais ne me parle plus jamais de sacrifice quand tu veux me convaincre de tuer Igneel. Et je vais t'apprendre autre chose : le seul dragon n'ayant pas disparu et étant un ennemi à craindre, c'est Acnologia. Les autres dragons ont disparu, personne ne sait où ils se trouvent et on ne les débusquera certainement jamais, donc ils ne sont pas une « menace pour le monde entier », comme tu sembles le penser.

— Ce qui ne nous ferait finalement qu'un seul dragon à affronter, remarqua Shikamaru, qui relâcha son emprise sur Natsu et Sasuke en même temps qu'il parlait.

— Les choses s'annoncent donc plus faciles que prévues, s'enthousiasma Sakura, qui parlait pour la première fois de la soirée.

— Vous vous trompez lourdement, s'éleva alors la voix d'Erza, coupant court à toutes réjouissances.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, intrigués de savoir la raison de son pessimisme.

— Il n'y a en effet qu'un dragon à éliminer, confirma la rousse, en soulageant certains. Mais ne croyez pas que cela sera une chose facile, prévint-elle. Acnologia, le dragon noir de l'Apocalypse, est le roi des dragons. Il est réputé pour avoir une puissance bien supérieure à celle de tous les dragons réunis, révéla-t-elle. Nous avons déjà eu affaire à lui, il y a un peu plus de sept ans de cela. Les mages les plus puissants de la guilde réunis sur l'île symbolique de Fairy Tail nous venions de triompher d'une guilde clandestine qui nous avait attaqués quand il est apparu, son ombre recouvrait une grande partie de l'île. Plusieurs fois nous avons tenté de l'attaquer, tous ensemble, pourtant pas une seule de nos attaques ne lui a causé de blessure, même pas une infime fissure dans ses écailles. C'est alors qu'il a décidé de répliquer : une seule attaque aurait suffi pour tous nous balayer, et l'île avec. Nous ne devons notre salut qu'à la magie ancienne de la fondatrice de la guilde dont la magie ancienne nous a sauvés. Toutefois nous avons été plongés dans un état d'hibernation pendant sept ans.

— Sept ans ?! s'écria Naruto, enfin remis de son coup à la tête.

— Nos âges respectifs n'ont pas évolué durant cette période mais nous avons bien disparu pendant sept ans, confirma Erza.

Un silence sidéré accueillit cette nouvelle. La situation avait paru au début plus simple à gérer que prévu, mais elle était finalement tout aussi ardue.

— Il va falloir que j'en parle à Gôdaime… marmonna Kakashi. Tous les enjeux de la mission changent avec des circonstances pareilles. Nos informateurs vont m'entendre…

— Vous changez donc le but de votre mission ? s'informa Makarof.

— Au vu de vos révélations, en effet, notre objectif change, acquiesça Yamato. Nous allons nous concentrer sur Acnologia et nous employer un maximum de nos forces militaires dessus si nous voulons visiblement en venir à bout.

Natsu allait répliquer pour donner son approbation quand un rire enfantin retentit vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Tous se retournèrent. Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille nommé Luffy se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une lueur étrange dans ses prunelles.

— Tout ça m'a l'air amusant, s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Puis il s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, une main sur le haut de son chapeau de paille, sans se départir de son sourire éclatant

— C'est décidé ! Vous avez besoin de beaucoup de combattants alors… on va vous aider !

 _*Kage mane no jutsu : Manipulation des ombres_

* * *

 **ET VOILOUUUUU !**

 **Alors ? Réactions ? Reviews ?**

 **Vous vous dites certainement que certains persos de One Piece ne sont pas présent... Très juste ! Ils arrivent... ;) Dans quelques mois XD**

 **Je me posais aussi une question... Dois-je laisser les répliques sur les "sorts", "invocations" et autres attaques en japonais et mettre la traduction plus bas ? ou mettre la traduction juste après entre parenthèses ? ou ne pas mettre de traduction ? ou les mettre (beurk) en français ? En fait oubliez la dernière, ça me file la gerbe x) (non vraiment si ça vous arrange dites-le moi, je passerai par dessus mon dégoût profond pour le pathétique "Multiclonaaaage !" Nan mais sérieux avouez que "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !" c'est VLA plus classe)**

 **Petite précision : L'idée de cette histoire m'est venue bien avant l'arc des jeux intermagiques. Oui, ça date... Donc, si l'arc des jeux intermagiques m'arrange plutôt avec toutes ces nouvelles guildes qui apparaissent, l'arc éclipse, beaucoup moins pour certaines raisons... Aussi, le cadre temporel dans l'univers de Fairy Tail a été coupé juste avant Eclipse, donc FT a gagné les jeux et ils sont repartis chez eux tranquilles. Pas de mention au projet éclipse, pas de soucis et surtout pas de dragons. Pour des raisons qui viendront après ;) Vouala, merci !**

* * *

 _Clin d'œil à Blue-dreams pour la première review du chapitre 1 ;)_


End file.
